


Solitude and Consideration

by benjaminrussell



Series: Tales of Aciva [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Zara relaxes with a quiet beer.
Series: Tales of Aciva [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Solitude and Consideration

The music filtered through the tavern, over or under the other patrons’ conversations depending on whether they were quiet, whispered things or raucous, shouted back and forth exchanges. Zara sat in the corner of the room, just taking it all in as she sipped her ale. The rest of the party were still running their various errands, so for the moment she was alone. Being alone amongst a crowd was nothing new for her - growing up as she did, in a secret order where everyone was preparing for battle all of the time, meant it was easy to be overlooked. It didn’t bother her though. With that many people around, it was nice to be able to disappear for a while; to take time for herself. This current moment was only a temporary thing anyway. The others would start turning up shortly, and then they’d undoubtedly share stories about their afternoons or discuss how their current job was going.

Maybe after dinner she’d ask Barnes, or anyone else willing, to spar with her. It’d been a while since she’d had chance to go all out and she was beginning to feel restless. Their job was paying well, but it didn’t require much fighting. In fact, aside from the odd wild creature on the road, combat would mean something had gone very wrong. Their patron had gone off to attend to his business in town, leaving the party to their own devices for the day. They’d mostly taken the time to stock up on supplies, although Zara suspected that everyone was probably also enjoying the brief break from each others’ company. No matter how well you got on with someone, it was hard to spend a hundred percent of your time with them without needing a bit of space.

She went to take another sip of ale and realised she’d finished it, so she beckoned the barmaid over, blushing when the other woman started flirting with her again. She was fairly sure the barmaid was doing it now just for Zara’s reaction, but Zara still couldn’t help but feel like she was going to put her foot in it and do something embarrassing. Thankfully at that moment she spotted Celysa enter the tavern, so she waved to get Celysa’s attention and added an extra drink to her order.

Her cheeks were still red when she greeted her friend.


End file.
